


You Are Now Leaving Glass Shard Beach

by Maksvell



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Comedy, F/M, Friends to kinda sorta dating, Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction Bullshit, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: When Stan gets kicked out of his house, his best friend (and drug dealer) Rick comes up with a brilliant idea, they just abandon Glass Shard Beach altogether and go on the road.The soundtrack to this story: https://8tracks.com/maksvelledison/you-are-now-leaving-glass-shard-beach





	1. The rope a dope

The bed beneath Stanley had suddenly become soooo soft, every single individual thread of the blanket made him practically melt, like butter hitting a hot cast iron pan. Sitting next to him was a Rick Sanchez, a skinny nerd that he bonded with one afternoon when his brother invited him over for a study group. Naturally, they became the best of friends when Rick started dealing drugs. At the time Stan was on cloud 9, meanwhile, Rick somehow managed to take the angriest bong hit, that any human could ever take.  
“Hey, Rick I think I’m freakin out a little, my heart’s beating like a jillion miles an hour.”, he let out a very narrow, very deep breath.  
“J-just don’t worry ‘bout it, just think happy thoughts and it’ll all be dandy.”, exclaimed the still absurdly pissed Rick as he exhaled.  
“What’s got you so worked up?”  
“It’s this f-fuckin town man it’s a damn drag.”  
“I don’t see what the big deal is I mean, y’know.”  
“Stan, do, do you know what the p-primary export of Glass Shard Beach is?”  
“Can’t say that I do, Rick.”  
“Saltwater taffy Stan. Mother. Fucking. Taffy.”  
“Yeah? And?”  
“The, the point is it’s a backwater. It’s a, it’s a shitty little town that’s just one of many that pepper the earth, and probably the universe.”  
“What the heck are you going on about?”  
“I just feel the need to just go, y’know, just go and keep on running. Maybe visit during the holidays. Because if we don’t go we’ll just rot here, just sit here and putrefy, You feel me, dawg? ”  
“Honestly, I kind of just boinked out, but I think i get the gist of what yer getting at. But, i gotta get out of here my pops will start pitching a fit if I’m not back by curfew.”  
“Pops? Who the hell are you? Jerry Mathers?”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yer a regular peach too Sanchez.”, Stan hopped off the bed, and slung his backpack over his shoulders. “You got my homework done right?”  
“Yeah, man don’t worry about it.”  
“Thanks, I owe you one.”  
“You owe me like, 46 for all my “free samples”.”  
“Righ. Err...see ya whenever I guess.”  
“See ya, man.”  
Stanley then proceeded to dip out one of the bedroom window, stepping from the organized anarchy of Rick’s bedroom, and into a neighborhood which the two considered to be true chaos, a neighborhood held together by the unrelenting “I will keep this together if it kills me” attitude of its residents, which was spurred from insane municipal neglect. He slid comfortably into the driver’s seat of his El Diablo and spread off, leaving a slightly depressed stoner to contemplate his existence, free from any outside thoughts that might dissuade him.


	2. Interlude with Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan get's hassled by Stanford.

Thankfully they were both too busy, dealing with a crying baby to notice that he had snuck back in, wandering into his shared bedroom he found his brother, hard at work studying his ass off. He responded to Stan’s presence with a distracted.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey there Ford.”  
Stan quickly collapsed onto his bunk, he slowly began to drift off to sleep, only for his lack of focus was interrupted by his brother.  
“Where were you Stanley?”  
“I was...uh...I was studying.”  
“You were studying?”  
“Yep.”  
“And with whom were you “studying” ?”  
“That Sanchez kid from your AP Calculus class.”  
“Ugh... why him, he’s absolutely abhorrent.”  
“What’s with the abnormal alliteration? Hehehe…”  
“I’m being serious Stan, I… I don’t like him.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I don’t know just, something feels “off” about him, y’know?”  
“It sounds like you’re a little jealous.”  
“What do I have to be jealous of. The fact that you think I’m jealous is absurd, I mean, look at me, it’s not like I’ve spent my entire life constantly working, and he just passes though like it’s nothing.”  
“Yeah, you’re not jealous in the slightest.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“And you interrupted me falling asleep to tell me about your paranoid thoughts?”  
“Well I, just wanted to make sure that you weren’t doing anything that would be detrimental to your well being.”  
“Oh, not me. Y’know the old adage, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my arm. Now may I please sleep?”


	3. Stan made a bad decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan tries to convince Rick to go on the road with him.

The screeching of tires mixed with the the sound of the Rolling Stones’ “Brown Sugar” as Stan raced around town, his mind heavy and corrupted with rage and pure sadness. That rotten little know it all. He thought to himself, then his mind drifted away from his brother who had abandoned him, and towards Carla, and how she left him for that beatnik piece of shit that lives in a van. Oh shit, the van! It only occurred to him then that he had committed grand theft auto. He pulled to the left down a street that lead directly into Rick’s neighborhood. He came to an immediate stop outside of Rick’s home. Rick was sitting on the porch, feeding with some sort of a box composed of a series of cylinders and irregular shapes.  
“Oh, h-hey man, what’s up?”, asked Rick not bothering to look up from his device.  
“Rick, y’know how you were talking about skipping town? Well, I-I think I messed up, I was thrown out of my house, I wrecked some hippie prick’s car. I don’t know what to do, man. It’s all fucked up.”  
“O-okay man, just come in we’ll sort this s-shit out.”

The two young men sat in Rick’s living room, Rick dug a bent and broken cigarette from his shirt pocket and handed it to Stanley, he then lit it with some sort of lighter that looked as though it was composed of purple-tinted quartz crystal, which shot a bright white light from it’s point and caught the tip of the cigarette on fire. Stan breathed in the noxious smoke that would coat his lungs in tar.  
“Okay, man...t-tell me exactly what h-happened.”  
“Y’know my girl Carla?”  
“The one with the hair and the o-obnoxious sense of style?”  
“Yeah, her...Well, we were out together at the Juke Joint and…”, he was interrupted by Rick laughing hysterically.  
“Oh good lord, y-you went there?”  
“Yeah? What’s wrong with it, I love the Juke Joint.”  
“Y-you know the c-cooks fuck with the food right?”  
“Wait... What?”  
“Yeah man, they m-microdose all of their customers with LSD.”  
“That’s bullshit.”  
“Nah, man I’m telling ya, y-you know Pinicotti? He, he bought s-some liquid LSD from me and put it in random drinks. A-and last week he licked every slice of cheese that he ever handled.”  
“Good Christ why? Oh my god…”  
“Hey, y’know, you just need to fuck with the man.”  
“By drugging people’s food?”  
“Hey, you rebel against the man in your way, Pinicotti will rebel in his way.”  
“Well, the bottom line is I drove the poor fucker’s car off a cliff.”  
“H-holy shit. Y-yeah you need to get the fuck out of dodge.”  
“I know, and that’s why I need your help.”  
“My help?”  
“Yeah, I figured since you wanted to leave we could be travel companions or somthin.”  
“Look, Stan. I-i’m all for this, but it just doesn’t seem practical. I-i mean i was REALLY fucking baked when I c-conceived it.”  
“Who cares? I mean look at the two of us, with our skill sets combined we could dominate.”  
“D-dominate what?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Okay, as l-lackluster as your plan is I’m in. Beats the r-righteous shit out of staying here.”


	4. Druid Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Rick arrive in Druid Lake.

Rick and Stan skipped town. The trunk of the car was practically filled to the brim with all manner of items. Ranging from homemade explosives to powerful psychedelics, or “Party Favours.”, as Rick referred to them as. The drove until they spotted a sign for a town by the name of Druid Lake. Rick glanced at the sign.  
“Hey, h-how about we see what’s up there?”  
“Where?”  
“Druid Lake, i-it sounds kinda neat.”  
“I mean, it’s definitely something. What the hell.”, Stan pulled suddenly to the right heading down the exit on a lined with towering ancient elms, pines, an ash trees.   
“So, what do ya thinks there?”  
“N-not a clue, but I guarantee that we’ll find s-something interesting.”

They spent the rest of the drive through the woods in silence, the silence that was broken when they discovered a massive bridge connecting the road to a small island in the center of a massive lake. They both let out a simultaneous gasp at the sight and decided to continue towards the island. Halfway across the bridge, they found that fog began to slowly envelop the town like a shroud was falling upon it. Now all they could see was the faint glow of neon lights in the distance. Pulling into the town proper they found a relatively car-less, rain-slicked town, whose predominant architectural style that was reminiscent of 1920s America. The streets were sparsely populated with groups of four or five young people crowded together, whispering as one glances at their car for a single moment. They came to a rest outside of a small building on the northern end of the island, it’s name, “The Murdoc Inn”, was displayed above the door in a large sign that glowed a queer neon mint color. Rick and Stan exchanged glances and rolled in, to find a short old man sitting at the front desk, he was pale and oddly smooth for a man who looked to be in his sixties, he reeked of vanilla flavored vodka, which Rick thought make him smell like a drunk baker. He looked up at them, his eyes were magnified by a pair of massive, round coke bottle eyeglasses.   
“What can I do yeh fer strengers?”, the little man asked Rick and Stan.  
“Umm, we’d like a room?”  
“Twelve fittie nine a night, unless ye ’ll be wantin' double bed, which is thirty-five per night. ”  
“I-i think we’ll take the single.”  
“‘Underful...there’s a cendum dispenser in the bathroom, help yerselvers. Und checkout is at 12:32.”  
The man slid them a key reading, “2A”, and sent them on their way. After climbing a set of stairs they found themselves staring at the door to room 2A, which appeared to be hastily scratched into the door with some sort of sharp implement.  
“Y-yeah, that’s very welcoming…”  
The unlocked the door to find a surprisingly well-furnished room, that smelled vaguely of a mixture of laundry detergent and salt. Stan immediately flopped onto the bed, causing everything on it to temporarily leave it’s surface. Rick went into the bathroom to take a violent shit, only to discover that as he sat on the toilet, sweating like a sinner in church, that there was indeed a condom dispenser before him, they came in five fun flavors (as the machine advertised). Lime, Cherry, Cheesecake, Tire, and everyone’s favorite flavor banana.


	5. Shadows over Druid Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Rick are attacked by an eldritch abomination in their hotel room.

The first night of sharing the bed was...awkward, to say the least. They laid as far from one another as they possibly could and stared at opposing walls of the room. They found it to be very difficult to fall asleep near one another, but, sure enough they eventually drifted off. Rick was the first, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, as though someone had attached a lead weight to them. Stan fell asleep not long after, and his snores echoed throughout the room, supplying Rick’s nightmares a sound to go with the bear with the face of his father that chased him through a field of cellophane flowers. They slept still for hours, three whole hours of stillness. Stillness, that was quickly interrupted by a banging on the door. The rapid clumsy banging awoke them, they leapt from the bed with great haste.

“Y-yeah?”

No response, only more obnoxious banging.

“Hey look, pal, we’re tryin to sleep.”

The banging increased in intensity, culminating with a great beast breaking through the door. Little splinters of wood flew through the air as this thing bum rushed Rick. It stood over six feet in height and it was humanoid in shape and stout, but it’s body was covered in scales and had a long spiny dorsal fin running from the back of it’s neck to where it’s ass would have been, if it were a person. It opened it’s massive jaw and made a vicious hiss, showing off it’s transparent teeth that resembled bits of broken glass, sticking out of tar-like gums. The hiss brought with it a great stench like a thousand rotting corpses. With one clumsy shove, it knocked Rick to the ground and began to thrash at him with it’s thin, but deceptively strong arms. One single thrash knocked him into a wall. Stan panicked, he didn’t know what to do, how to handle this sort of thing. He fled into the bathroom, almost intending to leave Rick to his inevitable demise, only to gain an idea. He pried the condom dispenser off the wall and ran back into the room proper, where Rick was grappling with the thing. Rick had taken a switchblade and slashed along the monster’s belly, spilling a mess of blackened intestines onto the purple carpet. Stan got behind the beast and began to bash in it’s head with the condom dispenser. Even after it fell Stan continued to smash it’s skull until all that remained was a horrible gory mess. Out of breath from the experience, Stan stood up and walked to face Rick, who was shaking from the encounter.  
“W-what the fuck…”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“I-i mean would you get a load of this shit. W-we killed someone, Stan…”  
“Someone? Rick? Someone? That thing clearly isn’t a someone.”  
“Wasn’t”  
“Wasn’t what?”  
“Y-you said isn’t, but what you should have said was wasn’t.”  
“Is that really what we’re focusing on here?”  
“Okay, okay. J-jeez, go slide the door shut, p-put a chair in front of it or something.”  
Stan did exactly as Rick told him, walking over to the room’s door and sliding a chair in front of it. Rick set out to work, he took out a switchblade and a magnifying glass and began to cut into the corpse. He spent several long minutes inspecting the corpse, receiving a very odd look from Stanley, the maker of the corpse. After several long minutes that felt like multiple decades passed, he learned nothing useful about the corpse other than it’s of a fish person.

“I-I just don’t understand, this thing s-shouldn’t exist.”, said Rick who clumsily lit a cigarette to take the edge off.   
“That thing shouldn’t exist? Out of all the things that exist, and considering the things that you do, that is the weirdest damn thing you’ve ever seen?”  
“I don’t know what you mean, Stanley.”   
“I mean look at you right now, you’re lighting a cigarette with a crystal that shoots light into the air.”  
“Well, f-fucking forgive me for actually wanting to try something different.”  
“How does that thing even work?”  
Rick gestured to a little silver disk at the bottom of the crystal, “T-this is a battery that I’ve m-made from encasing a special mixture of an element named Dicotinum, and Magnesium in a zinc-copper shell. I-it produces energy that the crystal turns into a sanchezian-ray laser beam.”  
“Sanchezian?”  
“W-well because the rays don’t behave like any that a-anyone’s ever seen I’ve decided to n-name them after myself. D-don’t you fucking judge me, Pines.”   
“Hey I'm not judging you, it’s just odd is all.”  
“okay...S-so now what do we do?”, before Stan could answer the chair was thrown against the wall by a bigger more muscular version of the creature they had just murdered. Rick only had enough time to grab his bag of tools before they both fled to the ledge outside of the window of their hotel room. The beast attempted to follow after them, only to slip and fall onto the street below, even from two floors up they could hear one of it’s fish legs snap like a toothpick. Looking out at the coast of the island they could see hundreds of those fish-men clumsily shambling out of the lake like babies running at their parents. And behind them they could see a great shape slowly rise out of the water, Rick looked at it and he felt compelled to go to it. He wanted to know what it was, he wanted to study it. He dug around in his bag, he felt around and found a grappling hook, a .44 magnum revolver, a box of bullets for the revolver. He handed the gun and the bullets to Stan.  
“What is this?”  
“I-it’s a gun, I stole it from my u-uncle when I was fifteen.”   
Rick fired the grappling hook at the nearest building and swung over.  
“Where are you going!”  
“I-i have to know what that thing is Stan. I-it’s important to me that we know what we’re up against.   
“But..”  
“Stan trust me, I have to know what this thing is.”  
Stan fell silent, contemplating his friend’s choice to fight a great unnatural horror that began to rose from the depths of the lake.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds a desolate town when the sun comes up.

Stan nearly cried when the sun began to rise along the horizon, it’s harsh rays illuminating the remains of the island town of Druid Lake, it’s partially destroyed buildings seemed to jut up from the earth like the scattered teeth of a great beast. Stanley was on the roof of the hotel, one of the few buildings to survive the night, surrounding him were the dismembered corpses of countless fish men, their vile blood coated his body, forming unintentional patterns that were like lukewarm badges of honour. I stared up at the sky, when the sun was supposed to reflect the surface of the lake, only to shine light upon the bisected corpse of the great shape that had risen from the pond. Fearing the worst, but praying for the best, Stan left the hotel and the legions of amphibious corpses behind. He ran down to the beach, looking up at the half of the gargantuan corpse that fell upon the pier, just before the great terror monster is the form of Rick, floating in the water. Stan let out a frightened gasp and stomped into the water, he carried the body of Rick to shore and began to clumsily perform mouth to mouth resuscitation. Rick’s eyes shot open and stared directly into Stan’s. Stan leaped back in mild embarrassment.  
“Jesus Stan...Don’t you know y-you need to buy a gal dinner first?”  
“I...no. You prick, I thought you were dead.”  
“No, Stan. I-I’ve never been more alive. I feel great.”  
“Really? How?”  
“S-see that thing?”, Rick gestured to a device composed of the crystal and battery from his lighter, as well as several bits of seemingly random garbage, that was strapped to his right arm.  
“Did you…?”, he asked his eyes falling upon the great bisected abomination.  
“I most d-definitely did,” he gave a cocky smile. “I stared into the abyss, the abyss blinked and I made the abyss my l-little bitch.”  
“That’s great...do you know what it is?”, he said as his eyes fell upon the corpse of the monster.  
“T-to be honest, I don’t have a clue. I kinda passed out in the water after killing it. Let’s get out of here, this. This place is a drag man.”


	7. Interlude with Diane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane goes out on the road.

Diane was what you would call a simple woman. Not simple in the sense that she was dumb, but simple in the sense that she was plane. She was born in the town of Stevenson Valley, Indiana in the year 1949, at the age of fourteen she and mother, a woman by the name of Maggie Lloyd moved to Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey following the divorce of her parents. She didn’t really feel any way towards their separation, she was really indifferent towards it. At the age of fifteen, she started dating the then sixteen-year-old Rick Sanchez, all in all, she found the relationship to be emotionally unsatisfying. They split up a year later. It was the week that they split up that Rick and his buddy Stan skipped town, which of course lead to rumors, because what small town doesn't have rumors? About a week later she discovered that she had missed her period. She began to suspect that she was pregnant, weeks passed and her suspicions were proven to be true. She spent a lot of time alone in her room, afraid to tell anyone, afraid of how her mother would react, and extremely pissed off that that unruly bastard left town. One night Diane decided that she was tired of feeling like shit, so while her mom was asleep in her bed, dreaming of her daughter’s bright future. She nicked the keys to her car off her nightstand and fled town.


	8. You Are Now Leaving The Universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reveals that he has built a device to travel the multiverse.

Stan exchanged glances conveying emotions of equal confusion and annoyance with the bouncer of the nightclub Fritz in Bedford, Indiana. The bouncer in question stood at a height of 6’2, and wore a black t-shirt with a massive white conch shell in the dead centre of it. And his hands looked as though they were the size of his head like he could just get his skull crushed in this big palooka's palm. And when he spoke, he spoke with the confidence of a preacher who screeched at a group of sinners who were scared shitless.

“Sorry, I cannot allow the two of you in, and if you threaten me one more time little man I will be forced to remove you.”  
“Y-yeah? Well fuck you too buddy. C’mon Stan, let’s book it.”, they began to walk away, the bouncer began to chat up a young man in a latex mod outfit and shouted, “Well spend our money elsewhere!”, and then he continued to stomp off like a petulant child that was denied it’s toy, with Stan closely trailing behind him.  
“Rick I don’t see what the big deal is, I mean it’s just a nightclub, and even if we got in we don’t have any money to spend.”  
“T-that’s not the point, the point was to send a message, they don’t fuck with us.”  
“What’s up?”  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“You’ve been getting more aggressive since Druid Lake, are you okay bud?”  
“It’s just, e-everything just seems so damn pointless.”  
“I don’t follow.”  
“Y-you saw it, didn’t you Stanley. Y-you saw the thing that rose from the lake. I saw something that, that was clearly more powerful than anything t-that has ever graced the Earth. And I-I killed it, I proved that, that I was smarter than absurdly powerful being.”  
“Well, I don’t know what to say, Rick.”  
“None of this matters. A-and I’ve figured out some things, g-get a load of this.”

Rick took a backpack off and walked down an alley just behind the Fritz. They sat down across one another and Rick dug a glowing pistol like item from the bag, it was a dull silver colour, like Rick had made it out of bits of metal, and on it there was a two inch long, one inch thick cylinder that was filled with some sort of glowing green and yellow fluid. Stan’s eyes widened as he looked upon the device.

“What is it?”  
“I-I call it a portal gun.”  
“What does it do?”  
“H-have you ever read a comic book, Stan?”  
“Uh, yeah I liked Tales from the Crypt and House of Mystery.”  
“I mean...do you r-remember a Flash story, The Flash of Two Worlds?”  
“No…”  
“Well, the p-premise is that the Flash travels to another universe by vibrating his b-body.”  
“That doesn’t make sense.”  
“Oh, buh-but it does Stan. See, e-everything around us is made of atoms, th-these atoms are made of protons, n-neutrons, and electrons, and those are made of things called quarks, and at the base level these q-quarks are made of tiny strings, and these strings vibrate. Now if we c-change the frequency of the vibrations we can access another universe in which these vibrations are natural.”  
“...What does the portal gun have to do with the strings?”  
“I-if we shoot a portal on to the wall and walk through it, our strings will be reset, t-they will begin to vibrate at the same frequency as the universe i’ve set the gun to.”  
“That’s not possible.”  
“Goddamnit Stan! What is possible doesn't matter anymore, e-everything is impossible and e-everything is possible. I know it works and all we have to do is roll the dice.”

Stan reflected on everything that he was just told. He looked at his friend, and thought that they don’t have that much to loose. 

“Alright, let’s try it out.”

Rick smiled and aimed the portal gun at the wall and pulled the trigger, suddenly there was a massive glowing splotch on the wall before them. Rick’s smile in the light looked like that of some sort of a lunatic, he turned to Stan and began to strip off his clothes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?”  
“R-relax,”

Rick pulled a massive white plastic hazardous materials suit out of his bag and grabbed a homemade gas mask and an oxygen tank from his bag. 

“T-there’s an extra set of my effects in the bag, put them on.”, he said before slipping on his gas mask.

Stan slipped on the effect and they stood before the portal.

“Ready?”  
“You know it.”

They slowly walked into the glowing green portal and vanished from this reality.


	9. Birdworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Stan arrive in Birdworld.

Rick stumbled and tripped when he took his first step into the new world, falling face first into shrubbery. This action caused Stanley to burst out laughing as he helped Rick up.

“Y-yeah, laugh it up Pines.”  
“Sorry, it’s just... Heheheh. First giant leap for mankind and you trip and fall in a bush.”

The two stood silently as they observed the massive new land that they were in, a great sprawling rainforest, echoing with the sounds of birds and other animals. Then without warning the saw something slightly obscure the light of this world’s sun, a small speck at first that slowly grew bigger. Something slammed into the bush before them, leaving a mess of feathers near them. Slowly they approached the thing that crashed into the bush and discovered a strange humanoid figure, covered in green and dark grey feathers, it looked up at them with extreme pain in it’s eyes.

“Please. Help. Me.”, It pleaded in a very monotone voice.  
“St-stan, get the first aid kit out of my bag. W-where does it hurt buddy?”   
Stan desperately dug through his backpack in search of the first aid kit, as the feathered man gestured to the gashes on his torso, just above the ribs. Rick took the kit from Stan and poured rubbing alcohol on the wounds causing the humanoid to writhe in pain, believing this to be an attack.

“I-it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m cleaning your cuts.”, he said as he began to stitch him up. Then the sky became darker. The bright sky became covered in the vague silhouettes of ships that ranged wildly in shape. 

“You have to get me out of here.”, said the feathered person.   
“What are those?”  
“The Galactic Federation.”  
“What?”  
“It is a fascist government that is bent on controlling the universe.”  
“Y-you have fascism in this universe?”  
“Now is not the time to talk about fascism, now is the time to hide.” 

Rick and Stan picked up the feathered being’s arms and began to help him walk. They walked until the reached a cave.


	10. Bird World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in Bird World, learning about each other.

Rick Sanchez, (hot and knows it.), sat in front of a small fire, parallel with his friend, and traveling companion one Stanley Pines, and they sat on the side of the fire that was opposite to the strange, avian humanoid that Rick had patched up only an hour or so ago. Stanley sat still, his eyes fixed upon the bird person and his face bore a friendly, but admittedly outputting smile. The smile made Bird Person a little uncomfortable, and to distract himself from the awkward atmosphere of the group he decided to grind the heel of his foot into the cool cool on the cave floor. Rick played no attention to the group, his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: that the goddamn portal gun didn't do quite what it was supposed to. I mean, thought Rick. It took us from Earth to...well, wherever the he'll this place is. But, we never left the universe. He then went on to take apart the device in his hand as he ran through the damn thing's schematics in his head, making little corrections to the design as he went along. Stanley was the first to break the ice.  
"Hello," said Stan with a friendly wave to Bird Person.  
"Hello," repeated Bird Person back at Stan.  
" So...ummm this is a nice place you got here. "  
"This is a cave, Human Stan."  
" Well, yeah but that don't mean that it ain't nice, right? "  
"I suppose," even though he did not.  
" So, since you know our names, maybe you could give us your's to help us make chit-chatting go smoother? "  
"Very well, Human Stan," Bird Person then made a sound that was loud enough to make the in deep thought Rick jump.  
"Sweet jesus, what the he'll was that?"  
"My name ."  
" Well, umm...I'm not sure if either of us could really pronounce that. Is there something like a nickname we could give you? Like...ahhh Bird Person? "  
"Bird Person," said Bird Person as he turned the words over in his mind. " I find it to be mildly demeaning, but I must say that I don't mind it as much as I probably could. "

Rick giggled to himself, it wasn't related to the conversation between Bird Person and Stanley, he just had a rather amusing thought as the slowly out the portal gun back together.  
"S-so, Bird Person...What can you tell me and my darling a-associate about your planet here."  
Bird Person responded by going on a long, worn out tirade about the tribal culture of his people, the mating season, and the seemingly endless peace that was disrupted by The Galactic Federation invading and setting up a colony on the planet.  
"O-oh fuck man, that's harsh. W-what can we do to help?"


End file.
